capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Cody
Cody (コーディー, Kōdī?) is a video game character from both the Final Fight (Series) and Street Fighter (Series). He is a fifth-degree black belt in karate and has been training in martial arts since he was nine years old. History In the original Final Fight, Cody Travers teams up with Guy and The Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar to save Jessica (Cody's girlfriend and Haggar's daughter) from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs, and his penchant for fighting often leaves the others free to pursue the bosses of the area. In particular, he defeats the corrupt Edi E whose sanctimonious role as a cop infuriates Cody. Although in the Gameboy Advance version, "Alpha Cody" vaguely remembers following a dog (Shiro) in the Bay Area to Abigail, it is considered canon that in the original arcade version, Haggar sends Guy and Cody on ahead and has a massive showdown with the other wrestler. Although Cody doesn't want to go (because Abigail makes comments that Jessica is probably having a 'good time' with Belger), he is rewarded for the decision, as he winds up defeating Belger personally by defenestrating him at the top floor of Mad Gear headquarters. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City, but tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil stalks the streets and soon thereafter leaves the city for parts unknown. Cody reappeared in Final Fight Revenge. He has returned from a year of traveling to Metro City, where he learns that the Mad Gear is beginning to reform and Jessica has gone missing. Hoping to prove to himself that he is Jessica's hero, he again tries to come to her rescue, but sadly, is set up for the crimes of Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights he was taking part in, causing him to get arrested by Edi E. It is unknown what happens to Jessica after this point. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody broke out of prison after a riot ensued. During his travels, he met up with Edi E (who is trying to recapture him), Rolento, and even Guy once more. Rolento wanted him to join his militant movement, which Cody refused after a heated argument. Guy, meanwhile, wanted to reform Cody and get him back on the good path, but Cody said that he was no hero and basically lived for fighting. The two then had their own battle but after they calmed down, Guy accepted that his friend had to live his own life. When Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, he replied that he still had traveling to do and the pair separated. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. In between games, Guy committed a crime that Cody was willingly incarcerated for. The two have not spoken since. After Cody got out of prison, he retired from mainstream street fighting due to problems with his knees. Cody began training his little brother Kyle as a pit fighter. However, Kyle is slow to realize his potential, only stoking his brother's burning desire to fight once more. In Final Fight: Streetwise, Cody begins using the designer drug glycolauric octanol, or "GLOW" which acts as a steroid, increasing Cody's strength, and relieving the pain in his knees. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Cody began fighting in mob boss Vito Bracca's fight club. Cody runs afoul of Vito and is kidnapped by the mob enforcer known as Stiff. Kyle searches for his older brother, finds him heavily addicted to GLOW, and serving as the horseman of Death to the psychotic Father Bella. When Bella threatens to kill Kyle, Cody comes to his senses tackling Bella and falling with him off the roof of a church. After all is said and done, Cody beats his GLOW addiction, and states that due to the massive dosage Bella gave him, his knees are feeling "better than ever". Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters